The Necklace and the Ring
by karmen230
Summary: I'm not too good at summaries but i'll try. Near is sent to the past by Ryuk. How will Mello react when he finds out and what will he do?. melloXnear. OOC charecters. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

The necklace and the ring

A Mello and Near fanfic. An alternative story

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Death Note

Near was sitting on the floor on his usual position while doing his favourite blank puzzle. He was going to put the last piece when he saw, like so many other times, the iron ring that he weared on his thumb. The only thing that remained of his family, without willing to he remembered how he got it.

---Flashback---

A 4 year old Near was walking through the forest back to the village where his house was. Nearly all the people were sick, a strange disease that appeared to affect all of the people but him. He had to get now some fruit for his family, or rather for his grandmother, the only remaining living family member.

Near arrived to the village, he saw some dead bodies lying on the floor "Nothing to worry about" Near thought "They've been there for almost 2 days" Near thought as he went towards his house. He entered it "I'm here granny!" He said as he went towards the room where his grandmother was lying. "Nate, come here" She said with a tired voice "I know that I will die soon, so I want you to have this" She said as she gave Near the iron ring that she always weared "It's yours now. Put it on your right thumb" "B-but g-g-granny" Near said with some tears on his eyes. He put the ring he had received form his grandmother on his right thumb as he saw how she died, the last habitant of that small Thailandese village. "Bye granny" Near whispered as he looked at his dead grandmother.

3 days later he was found by L and moved to Wammy's house. Since the day his grandmother had died he had never shown an emotion, he couldn't. It hurted too much and he was unable to smile happily, cry or feel anything. Or that was he thought until he met Mello.

---End of Flashback---

"Near!" Mello nearly screamed, "Are you listening to me?" He asked. "Sorry, I was… thinking" Near said in a small voice. "I was saying to you that if I kidnap Takada you'll be able to accuse Light of being Kira" "Ah, yes" Near said. "But you'll surely die" Near said. He didn't want to suffer more if he lost Mello. It had already been enough with the lost of his grandmother. "Isn't there another plan we could carry out?" Near asked, Mello was surprised, Near didn't usually ask questions. "I, well I haven't thought of another plan but I can…" Mello stopped talking when he noticed that Near's eyes were irradiating an unknown emotion for him until that moment. "…I could think of another plan" Mello ended saying when he turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow, Near, by then I'll have thought of a plan" "Bye, Mello" Near said.

Near stared back at his blank puzzle and didn't notice that Ryuk was approaching him until he was touched by the shinigami. "Destiny must be fulfilled" Was all Ryuk said. "Are you going to kill me?" Near asked "No" Ryuk answered "I'm going to transport you to Atlantis, year 201" Ryuk said smiling as he opened his Death Note and wrote something strange on it "I hope you pass a good time there and by the way, only the objects that existed on that time will survive to the time travel!" Ryuk continued saying "I didn't imagine this" Near thought "I hope that Mello can see and hear Ryuk".

---

Mello felt his heart skip a beat. He looked up from the only computer on the apartment that he and Matt shared. "I just felt that…" Mello thougt "Matt, I'm going to the SPK headquarters tomorrow first thing in the morning" Mello said "Ok" Matt answered.

---

Near opened slowly his eyes, he felt strangely tired and some grass underneath him "Were am I?" He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like it! It has been a long time since I last updated and I'm sorry for that. Thanks to all the people that read and reviewed the story! It includes spoilers like the real names of Near, Mello and Matt

Disclaimer: I do not own death note

Near got up and realized that he was now wearing some Greek looking like clothes. The only object that had survived the time travel was his ring "So it already existed in this time" Near thought amused "I wonder if it is even older". He looked around the place he was now. He was near a lake, with really clear water, that was surrounded by weeping willows. It was daytime, but soon it would be nighttime. "Where is this place?" He asked himself. Near then saw a horse drinking the water of the lake. He got closer and realized that it wasn't a horse. In fact it had a horse and human body. "What?" Near thought

---

"Matt I agreed with him that he would have a localizing chip attached to his clothes! Don't tell me that you can't find him on the map!" Mello Said furious "What I'm saying is true, Mello, he's nowhere to be seen in this planet!" Matt answered.

Mello had gone to the SPK headquarters that Morning and to his surprise Near wasn't there "Where is he?" Mello asked himself constantly "He can't go out and if he did the other SPK members would know where Near, their leader, is! He can't just disappear!" Mello continued thinking. "Repeat the search Matt!" "I told you Mello! He is nowhere to be seen!" Matt answered. "Well I'm going out to search!" Mello said as he went out of the apartment he and Matt shared. Matt looked at his best friend go out. "Didn't he hate him?" Matt asked himself.

---

"Hello sir" Near said to the centaur "Hi" The centaur replied. He had olive skin, brown eyes and short brown hair. "Where am I?" Near asked The centaur soon replied "What kind of question is that? You are in Atlantis, of course!" Near was shocked by the answer "Atlantis?" He muttered "Yes!" The centaur replied "I'm Chiron, what is you're name?" "I'm Near" Near replied. "No it's not!" A voice replied, Near looked around searching for the individual that had said that "Who said that?" He asked loudly "I did" Said a woman of great beauty that emerged of the lake "You're real name is Nate River" She said "I'm Styx" she said.

Near looked closely at her, she was extremely pretty. She had blue eyes that reminded you of water inevitably and pale, blonde long hair. "That ring you have… You are the young king of Atlantis" She said "What?" Near said loudly "I can't be king!" Near continued saying "The ring you have tells that you are from the royal family of Atlantis and, also, you have the looks of the royal family. Only the Royal family of Atlantis has white hair and dark eyes" She said "The king Atlantis had died recently and his son had disappeared. You are not of this age, you are from the future, but strangely you belong here" Styx ended saying "How did you know that?" Near asked "I'm a nymph, concretely a Naiad, a water Nymph" She said "Could you explain me what I'm doing here?" Near asked "Okay, but it will take a long time. I know the gods plans, just let me take you to the palace" Styx said "Ok" Near replied.

---

"Were are you Near?" Mello asked himself while walking on the street. He heard a voice "Time is a mysterious thing, Mello" "Who said that?!" Mello shouted getting out his gun and looking around himself. He didn't see anyone. "How strange" Mello thought as he deposited the gun in his pocket again.

Mello continued walking "Why do I even care about him?" Mello asked himself "He has always been an obstacle for me and I hate him, we are complete opposites and we don't even like to cooperate to catch Kira" Mello thought. Then he remembered Near's face with that strange expression he had adopted when he had proposed the suicidal plan. "A worried face" Mello thought "But why?" He asked himself. Then he remembered his rivals face when he proposed to change the plan "A relieved face" "Why again?" Mello thought. He tried getting a solution, but it was impossible "I can't think!" He thought angrily. "It is so strange for him to show any emotion and yet he did! And now he is 'nowhere to be seen in this planet!' This is so strange!" Mello thought.

"Things aren't always as expected" The voice repeated. "That voice again!" Mello thought. He took out his gun again "Where are you!" "Show yourself!" Mello said while pointing his gun in all directions. "Up here" The voice said. Mello looked up. "It can't be! It's you!" He said.

---

"So I am destiny is to be here from now on" Near said after Styx explanation. "Yes, you are the new king of Atlantis" Styx said. Near didn't say anything for some seconds "I already guessed" He said. "I have to go back to the place I found you, my mission here is complete" Styx said. "Wait!" Near said. "Can you stay here and help me reign Atlantis? You could be of great help" Near continued "Of course, my king" Styx said.

Near and Styx entered the palace. They were instantly greeted by some servants. "Welcome back, beloved king" The servants and other people that were in the entrance room said. A servant led Near to his room. "Thanks" Near said.

"Styx, so now I must reign?" Near asked "Yes, now you must pass laws and this country is officially yours now" She answered. "Do you know what I'll do know?" Near said "I'll abolish slavery and I'll create a fair society" He continued "I'll make a better world" He ended saying. "Then the gods will be happy" Styx said "I'll be here always to help you" She continued saying "Thanks" Near said. He didn't say anything more, his mind was in another time period "Are you okay Mello?" Near asked himself. "Matt please protect Mello, please do it!" Near wished, he didn't want the person he admired the most to suffer any damage.

---

"Ryuk!" Mello said surprised "Time is a mysterious thing, do you know that Mello? Or should I say Mihael Keehl!" Ryuk said with a wide smile on his face. Mello felt uncomfortable because of the use of his real name. "What do you want?" Mello asked "To fulfill destiny" Ryuk answered. Ryuk murmured something and suddenly Matt was right beside Mello "Say thanks to me because I send you your best with you, Mihael and Mail". "What do you mean with that?" Matt said before fainting and feeling time pass.


	3. Notice

I'm sorry that I didn't update in such a long time! My computer broke down and I coudn't write for about a month until I got a new one. That amongst other things like writers block and that i'm a very bad author (I think: I'll update latero r i'll write the chapter later and in the end lots of time passes until I update. I repeat that i'm sorry.

-karmen230-


	4. Chapter 3

Well, here is the new chapter (after such a long time after the last update). So here is the new chapter. I hope you like it and that you don't find it too bad... And sorry if my grammar isn't specially good and for any stupid mistakes I make. (English is my second language language you know?). Also, I recomend reading the description of Atlantis or to see a picture of it, just so you know how it was and you don't think "But what is she talking about?". I started reading bleach some while ago and even though I was tempted to stop reading it I love it! I now just love Bleach! (Although I don't know if I will try writing a fanfic about it). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Death Note

Mood: Happy

Listening to: Personal Jesus from Marilyn Manson

Mello's POV:

I opened my eyes and saw and extremely clouded sky "This isn't my room" I thought. I closed my eyes and oponed them again hoping that this was all a dream. When it became clear that this wasn't a dream the question "Where am I?" popped into my head. Then I looked around the place I was currently lying at.

I was lying on the shore of a river and you Could see the sea. There was a big pine forest venid me and there also was a bit of snow on the ground. I realised that I was alone. I checked if I was okay, as I had apeared in that place by an unknown method. I wearing some strange skin made clothes with some armour parts. I also had an axe, a sword and a Shield. The only thing I was wearing that I had before was a necklace that had belonged to my family and some kind of hat on my head. I got it off and looked at it. It was made of metal and it had two horns on it. "Why do I have this on?" I asked myself. I then remembered Ryuk sending me and Matt here. "Wait, where's Matt" I asked myself desesperately. "What happened to him?" I asked myself again.

I then noticed a woman dressed with a long dress with many colours. "She's really beautiful" I thought when I looked at her. She looked at me for some seconds before coming near me.

"Who are you?" I said with the calmest voice I Could manage to use, which proved to be dificult. The woman simply looked at me, as if she hadn't heard me. "I'm Freya, and you are the next viking king" She said with absolute calmness in her voice. I stared at her with disbelief "What?" I managed to say. "You heard me. You are the next viking king, Mihael" She repeated again. I looked at her even more surprised if it was possible. "How do you know my name?" I questioned "And aren't you supposed to be a Norse goddess? Why are you here? And why am I here?" I asked. "I am here to guide you because this is the time when you were born, Mihael. You should be here right now. It was predestinied" She explained before looking at me again. "And where is Matt" I asked with a softer voice now. I feared something bad had happened to my friend. "He is now in the egyptian empire at this very moment because he is the pharaoh" She said. I was relieved. "But how is this possible? I was born in the 21st century! And the egyptian empire didn't exist when the vikings existed!" I said. "Let me explain" She said. She then touched my forehead and she showed me some images while she explained.

"In this time, I can't really tell you when it is, there are four empires. The Egyptian Empire, the Greek Empire, the Viking Empire and… the Atlantean Empire". You are the king of the Viking Empire, this is because you are the son of the last king which was in turn the descendant of the king of the gods Odin" She said. I looked at her not knowing if I should believe her or not. "But even though it sounds like a joke I'm here" I thought when she interrupted me. "Follow me. I'll take you to the capital of your kingdom" She said as she started walking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near's POV:

I went out to the palace to see how Atlantis was because Styx had just made him appear inside the palace. He walked through what appeared to be the entrance hall. It was pure white and made of marble. There were several columns also made of marble that supported the ceiling, which was really high. They the same as the floor. Then there were several marble statues of people similar to the ones that were discovered in the future. Lastly, to complete the lot there was what supposedly was a marble made throne. It was quite big and it had all kind of ornaments, white of course. "Such beauty" I thought. "Now I can show you the city, king" Styx said. She had followed Near and had decided to remind him that he still had to see the city. "Oh, okay" I said as I started walking towards the door beside Styx.

"Long live the King!" Were the first words Near heard when he went out side. He looked at the cheering croud, who were right in front of the palace in the central island of Atlantis. Then Near proceeded to look at the city. He saw the three moats in front of him and the other land rings. Also the towers that defended the bridges that connected the land rings, the canals that made a route to the rest of the Island. He then turned around and looked at the palace. It was indeed a palace carved from a mountain. "It's just as Platon describes in Critias" Near said. "So… Poseidon made all of this?" He asked Styx. "Yes. He is the god of Atlantis". She answered. Near said nothing. But Styx knew that he believed what she had said. "Gloria to Atlantis!" Near shouted, making the crowd cheer even more. Styx then got a silver crown. It wasn't too big or too fancy, but it was very pretty. She got near me and placed it on my head. The crowd cheered even more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt's POV:

I opened my eyes and the firs thing I saw was a river near me. I was lying on top of some grass. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I then noticed that the clothes that I was wearing weren't the same as the one I wore. I was wearing a Shendyt. The clothing that the egyptian pharaohs wore. I also had on my head the egyptian crown of upper and lower egypt and some linnen shoes. Then I realised that I was probably dressed completely as an egyptian pharaoh also with the black kohl eyeligner, the eyeshadow and as I had seen on my arms gold jewelry. The only thing I had that I had in the future was a golden bracelet. "I am in egypt?!" I said aloud "This is like a videogame!" I said happily.

"Yes you are in egypt. But what is a videogame?" A female voice. I turned around and I saw the prettiest woman I had ever seen in my whole life. She was wearing also egyptian clothes similar to mine with the only difference that she wore a linnen dress and I only wore some kind of skirt and my chest could be seen.

"I'm Bastet" She said. "The protector of the pharaoh and a solar deity". "You are a god?!" I said, surprised. "Weren't you a lioness?" I then asked, remembering the research I had once done at Wammy's house about egyptian gods. "And I am" She said as her face changed into the head of a lioness, then into a lioness, after that into a cat and then back into her completely human form. "Wow" Was the only thing I could say. "What am I doing here?" I asked her "Why am I in the past?" I continued saying. "You were born here. You are now the pharoh of upper and lower egypt. That bracelet you weared before appearing here is a bracelet given to the legitimate son of the royal family. To the son of the pharoh" She said before then explaining the other empires in the world at thet moment, same thing as Freyja had explained to Mello and that Styx had explained to Near. "Now follow me. I'll show you the pharaoh's palace" She said as she started walking beside the river towards a luxurious building right beside the river Nile.

Well, I hope that you enjoyed it. Just so you know "Gloria" is the spanish word for "Glory". So Near said "Glory to Atlantis". A shendyt is what the Pharaoh wears. I again will recomend you to look at atlantis pictures just so you know how the city was and at the typical clothes of vikings, ancient egyptians and ancient greeks (because they will wear the same as the atlanteans).


End file.
